Forest Hills Luminaries
The Forest Hills Luminaries is a Nurgle team coached by Zuk in the Hicksville Havoc I (insert link for page) and Seasons 4 and 5 of the LIBBL. History Coach Zuk moved away from the Amityville Death Rockers after season 3 and decided to take on a wood elf team for the first Hicksville Havoc (insert link for page). He called the team the Forest Hills Luminaries. This team was themed after celebrities that had nature represented in their names. The first names were then made more elf-like. According to the league website : "The Forest Hills Luminaries are coached by the famed Aahl Gore. Coach Gore came to Long Island via Eastern Europe and the Białowieża Forest. He came seeking fame and fortune as a great Blood Bowl coach and brought his own players with him. These Wood Elves came through Ellis Island and unfortunately annoyed all the inspectors so their names were all changed from the Belarusan Elven tough to a h- and y-heavy English variant. Gore means to build a dynasty in his home stadium of Дзе туалет (pronounced dze tualet)." The Luminaries won the first Hicksville Havoc (insert link for page), beating the Pokemonsters (insert link for page) and Oceanside Stranglers (insert link for page) for the championship. In season 4, the Luminaries got off to a hot 2-0 start (coupled with their Hicksville Havoc win to start 4-0). Unfortunately they then went on a 6 game winless streak afterwards. However, they won 3 of their last 4 (including a tie to finish the season 5-4-3 and took second place getting a wild card for the Montauk Cup (insert link for page). In the playoffs, they lost 1-0 in an upset to Cobb's Khornes (insert link for page). Zuk was rumored to be giving up the team, but noticed Tree Rhallyns seemed to learn to block in that playoff game so he decided to give it one more season with the wood elves. Season 5 was a breakthrough season for the wood elves as they took second place in the elf-rich Poseidon division with a 9-1-2 record, They beat every team they faced with the sole exception of the Rivendell Raiders (insert link for page), the team that knocked out Zuk's former team Dead Potus. They also tied the Lord of the Flings (insert link for page) but had beaten them earlier in the season. The Luminaries went into the Montauk Cup seeded 4th and avenged their previous season's loss to the Cobb's Khornes (insert link for page) by beating them 1-0. They then lost massively to the Raiders (insert link for page) (their third loss to them in one year) 5-1 in the semifinals to fall short of the Montauk Cup (insert link for page). Roster The Luminaries played a high-flying offensive attack surrounding their all-star thrower Salhlay Field. They would flood the offensive zone with receivers and Field would pick one to score. The only times it didn't work were when the ball was miraculously intercepted or the receivers weren't able to secure the ball. On defense, the team relied heavily on wrestling opponents to the ground. Every catcher and war dancer were skilled in the art. Zuk never had more than three catchers on the roster because he didn't want to have too many players with sub-par strength and virtually everyone had a high enough agility to catch the ball and score. The Luminaries also made heavy use of journeymen players as the wood elves were often injured. |8 |3 |4 |7 |''Block'', Dodge, Leap, Strip Ball, Wrestle, Tackle, Jump Up | |2 |8 |1 |2/3/0 |5 |63/0 |200k |- |2 |Rejyee Bush | |7 |3 |4 |7 | | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |4 |Brooke Shyilds | |7 |3 |4 |7 |Dodge, Tackle | |1 |3 |0 |2/0/0 |2 |24/0 |110k |- |5 |Rihkki Lake | |7 |3 |4 |7 |Dodge, Tackle, Kick |1 Ni |2 |3 |0 |3/0/0 |4 |37/0 |130k |- |6 |Parker Posyy | |7 |3 |4 |7 |Dodge, Wrestle, Tackle | |3 |4 |0 |2/1/0 |2 |31/0 |130k |- |7 |Waylynd Flowers | |8 |2 |4 |7 |''Catch'', Dodge, Sprint, Wrestle, Leap, Jump Up, Nerves of Steel |1 Ni |1 |17 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |52/0 |180k |- |8 |Meadowlark Lemon | |7 |3 |4 |7 |Dodge | |0 |0 |0 |1/0/0 |1 |7/0 |90k |- |9 |Nyl Degrasse Tysyn | |8 |2 |4 |7 |''Catch'', Dodge, Sprint, Wrestle, Jump Up, Dauntless | |4 |6 |1 |0/0/0 |2 |34/0 |150k |- |10 |Diion Branch | |8 |2 |5 |7 |''Block'', Dodge, Leap, Tackle, Dauntless, Wrestle, +1 Ag | -1 St |3 |9 |0 |0/1/0 |4 |52/0 |220k |- |11 |Salhlay Field | |7 |3 |5 |7 |''Pass'', Dodge, Block, Strong Arm, +1 Ag | |52 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |3 |70/0 |200k |- |12 |Leif Ghaarytte | |8 |2 |4 |7 |''Catch'', Dodge, Sprint, Wrestle, Leap, Dauntless | |1 |10 |1 |0/0/0 |1 |38/0 |150k |- |13 |Tree Rhallyns | |3 |6 |1 |10 |''Loner'', Mighty Blow, Stand Firm, Strong Arm, Take Root, Thick Skull, Throw Team-Mate, Block, +1 Ma | |0 |0 |0 |2/1/2 |3 |25/0 |180k |- |1 |Tygr Woods | |9 |3 |5 |6 |''Block'', Dodge, Leap, +1 Ma, +1 Ag | -1 Av |1 |6 |0 |1/2/0 |1 |30/0 |190k |- |1 |Hjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |3 |Ojrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |3 |Pjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |4 |Ejrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |7 |Jjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |8 |Kjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |8 |Mjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |9 |Mjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |12 |Gjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |14 |Njrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |2 |Forrest Whytykr | |6 |3 |4 |6 | | -1 Ma, -1 Av, MNG |1 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |1/0 |70k |- |4 |Rhoebret Plant | |7 |3 |3 |7 | | -1 Ag, MNG |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |4 |Ajrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' |MNG |1 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |1/0 |70k |- |8 |Bjrny | |7 |3 |4 |6 |''Loner'' | -1 Av, MNG |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |9 |Cjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' |MNG |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |9 |Ijrny | |7 |3 |4 |6 |''Loner'' | -1 Av, MNG |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |12 |Fjrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' |MNG |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |3 |River Fh'enix | |7 |3 |4 |7 |Dodge, Wrestle | |1 |2 |0 |1/1/2 |2 |25/0 |110k |- |7 |Woody Hahrylsyn | |7 |3 |4 |7 |Dodge | |0 |2 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |6/0 |90k |- |8 |Duglys Rain | |7 |3 |4 |7 | | |0 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |3/0 |70k |- |9 |Rajr Waters | |7 |3 |4 |7 | | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |- |8 |Ljrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |3/0 |70k |- |9 |Djrny | |7 |3 |4 |7 |''Loner'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |70k |} Outstanding Players The entire team was built around Salhlay Field, who at the time of the retirement of the team had 52 completions, 19 more than her closest competitor. That includes 32 in a single season which is only one less than the second most all-time ''for completions. She had super agility and a phenomenally strong arm to boot. Field was so dangerous that coach Schmo Soprano (''insert link for page) of the Pokemonsters (insert link for page) put a 100,000 gold crown bounty on her head. The bounty was never collected. The war dancers DeForrest Khylle and Diion Branch were also instrumental in the success of the Luminaries. Even when Branch took a critical injury which sapped his strength, the highly agile war dancer learned to block with dauntlessness and was able to make up for the lack of ability. Khylle was able to strip the ball of a carrier almost every game and became the target of fouls regularly. Catcher Waylynd Flowers scored 17 touchdowns in season 2 which led the league during the regular season. He was also a skilled wrestler who could play defense and leap into cages, spoiling the offensive plans of many opponents. Results The Luminaries played two season plus a Hicksville Havoc (insert link for page). They made the Montauk Cup (insert link for page) in both of their seasons but didn't get past the semi-finals.